


shooting stars

by groovycoochie



Series: The Cody Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: you takes cody to see the stars and he reflects on his feelings for you
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Series: The Cody Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	shooting stars

You’re beautiful, Cody silently ponders as he watches you run around patching up the injured troops from the other side of basecamp. It’s small and haphazard, but you make do with the other medics.

It’s a thought he recently started to think whenever he sees you in your medic-mode or any other time in between. The first few times it happened, Cody was surprised and maybe even a little afraid. You two have gotten to become friends-–close friends–-through Kenobi. You were assigned to the 212th a year into the war, but Cody quickly got to know you more because you were the healer who took care of General Kenobi whenever he did something reckless. Cody would be the one to drag the general into the medbay and you would be the first one to greet them with a reserved, but kind, smile. 

As time went by, your relationship slowly evolved from polite smiles to amicable acquaintances to good friends who made time for one another. Somewhere along the line Cody started to see you as something more, but he didn’t know when exactly, all he knew was that he developed feelings for you and wanted more.

Realistically, he knew that nothing would come out of his feelings. He was a marshal commander, and you–you were his subordinate, a medic. He had responsibilities he had to put ahead of his personal feelings and you deserved more than what he could give you. So he hid his feelings, keeping his thoughts about you to himself.

Not to mention you never gave any indication of feeling something for him. You always give him friendly demure smiles. You’re a quiet soul who is rather reticent and you never try to push your relationship with him into anything inappropriate. You’re so respectful of his space and always keep things platonic. The most you two have done is hug, but even those are kept friendly and short no matter how much Cody just wants to keep you in his arms.

Cody smiles sadly behind his helmet as he watches you. It hurts, but he’s quickly learnt to live with his feelings in the shadows.

His breath stutters as you look up and catch sight of him, a small grin blooming on your face and you wave at him. Cody nods and waves back, hoping you can feel his adoring smile through his helmet. Smile still on your face, you tilt your head at the trooper sitting in front of you before you tap your wrist.

_Meet me after I’m done with my shift._

Cody nods again, feeling warmth in his chest, and goes back to his duties.

-

“Come with me?” 

The question is asked as soon as he gets within hearing range. Your voice is soft and quiet, but Cody can still hear you through his helmet. It’s dark out now, with the stars shining brightly in the moonless night, and you were finishing up cleaning your supplies. You saw him approach and gave him one of your signature little smiles and quickly kept everything. 

“I have something to show you.” You didn’t give him a chance to greet you back or say anything, only grabbing his hand and excitedly leading him away from basecamp.

This is the most animated Cody’s ever seen you. It piques his interest. You’re usually reserved, so it must be really something to have you buzzing with excitement. 

But you are leading them away from the safety of the camp.

“Um, we shouldn’t be leaving basecamp-–”

“Don’t worry, Cody, we aren’t going too far away from camp,” you interrupt and flash him a smile. “Besides, I have you to protect me.”

You tighten your grip on his hand and Cody can’t help the loving twinge he feels in his chest as he watches you lead him through some foliage and up a hill.

You’re beautiful, Cody thinks again and gives your hand a minuscule squeeze. You’ve always been beautiful. Maybe you aren’t stunningly gorgeous like the models seen on the holonet, and sure you don’t have any striking features worth noting, but Cody’s never paid much attention to your physical beauty before; it’s always been just you–-your soul, your personality, what makes you you. And you’re perfect the way you are, even with whatever flaws you may have. Cody thinks you’re beautiful. 

All too soon, you two break through the trees and bushes and arrive at a small open space atop a cliff. You let go of his hand and Cody makes himself release his own hold. He already misses your warmth. A rare wide grin makes its home on your face and you quickly go to the edge of the cliff–-which shoots a small bolt of fear through Cody–-before you plop down and swing your legs over the cliff. You settle your weight on a hand and turn your gaze towards him.

“Come here, Cody!” You pat the spot next to you, still smiling.

Cody shakes his head fondly and takes off his helmet, but he walks to you nonetheless. “You should be careful.”

He settles down next to you, arm brushing against your shoulder. 

Your smile turns teasing and you grip his wrist, squeezing. “Like I said: I have you to protect me.”

You let go and gesture your head up at the night sky. “I found this place when we first arrived here. You and the boys had to go off to battle while myself and a few others had to stay back at camp. I wanted to share this with you when you guys came back.”

Cody looks up at the sky. 

It’s beautiful. There are clusters of stars twinkling together and other stars trailing pathways around each other. Cody can make out traces of constellations, but he doesn’t know which ones. The stars shine bright and strong, and he can see clearly enough even though there is no moon tonight. The stars are beautiful, he never got to look up at the stars as he fought against droids. Cody can see why you like the sight. But they don’t spark an admiration within him. Not the way you do. 

He tilts his gaze to you and his breath falters. You’ve got a small unreserved smile, gaping up at the stars. He can see the twinkling reflection in your eyes. A small gust of wind breezes by, ruffling your hair and getting in your eyes, but you ignore it. You gasp and say something about a shooting star, pointing at the sky, but Cody can’t bring himself to look away. You’re beautiful. 

You glance at him with a wide smile and say something–his name, he reads your lips-–but Cody doesn’t hear it. All he hears is the thumping of his heart and the rush of blood in his ears. You don’t seem to register his inattention to anything except for you. Instead, you point at the sky again, searching for the shooting star again. You look back at him again, but when you see that he didn’t follow the trail your finger pointed, you grip his bicep and give him a little shake.

“You missed it!” Your voice overcomes the buzzing in his ears. There’s teasing irritation in your voice, but it’s softened by the unrestrained grin on your face. You’ve never been this open before. Always so quiet and calm, never raising your voice unless necessary. It makes Cody’s heart clench at the free emotion you’re showing him.

“I didn’t miss anything,” Cody finds himself answering, gaze never leaving you.

You furrow your eyebrows adorably, a small pout on your lips. “What do you mean? The shooting star is already gone and you didn’t even glance at the sky.”

“I did look at the sky.” Cody says, hand coming up to brush a stray strand of hair from your face before cradling it in his palm. “But I didn’t want to miss this. You.”

“W-what?” You stammer, face heating under his hand. 

He strokes a thumb against your rapidly heating cheeks, thinking, kriff it, he wasn’t planning on telling you how he felt, but something about seeing your open expressions under the night sky is melting his inhibitions. “You,” he repeats, “I didn’t want to miss you and your expressions. I’ve never seen you this relaxed and expressive before. So don’t worry, cyare, I didn’t miss out on seeing something beautiful.”

You’re blushing now. You never blush. Cody feels his heart pound fondly for you even more. 

“What are you saying, Cody?” You look scared and nervous, flexing your fingers anxiously. 

Cody gently takes your hand in his free one and presses a small kiss to your knuckles, mumbling against them, “I’m saying, I think I’m falling in love with you.”


End file.
